It is generally considered standard procedure, if not a requirement, in many industries to take samples of various fluids periodically. In fact, in many industries these samples are taken at regular times and at regular points in the industrial process. The process may be adjusted according to the results obtained from analysis of the sample(s) and depending upon the specific industrial process. The above procedure is generally used in the petroleum, petrochemical, and chemical fields, and is also used in the food processing and other industries. Moreover, from time to time it is necessary to drain a valve, line or tank associated with some part of the system or process in a given industry.
It will be evident that some fluid residue will remain within the pipe or tube downstream from the valve, due to the viscosity and surface tension of the fluid, after a sample is taken or a valve, line or tank is drained. This residue eventually drips from the lower end of the drain or sampling outlet to contaminate the area immediately therebeneath. In many instances, the fluid or chemical residues may be corrosive, poisonous, or otherwise harmful or hazardous. Even in the food industry, such residue may be attractive to vermin or subject to spoilage or otherwise contribute to an unsanitary condition.
Accordingly, the Environmental Protection Agency has formulated regulations requiring that such residues be contained rather than merely allowed to flow outward into the immediate environment. The solution often used is merely to place a bucket, can or other open container immediately below the outlet to catch any residue which may drip therefrom. However, this can be an unsatisfactory solution, particularly for the outdoor environment where the outlet and container are exposed to the weather. In such situations, wind can often blow the dripping residue away from the container below and contaminate the immediate area. Further, rain can easily fill such an open container and cause any residue therein to overflow the container if the residue is less dense than water; a relatively small amount of precipitation may be sufficient to cause such a problem, if the container is positioned so as to catch some amount of runoff from a tank, pipe or valve above.
Another solution is to install a cap on the end of the drain or sample tube or pipe outlet. However, when the cap is removed the residue may overflow the relatively small volume of the cap and contaminate the hand and/or equipment of the worker, thus requiring additional cleanup time and effort, as well as possibly exposing the worker to potential health hazards. As can be seen, none of the solutions developed for the above problem have proven completely satisfactory.
Accordingly, the need arises for a fluid catch collector or container installable on a sampling or drain tube or pipe outlet, which container may be opened temporarily in order to obtain a sample of fluid from the tube or pipe. The container must be closable, in order to preclude the spillage of fluid therein due to wind or other causes and further to prevent the entry of other matter (e.g., rain) into the container. The fluid catch container must also provide means for the draining or removal of fluid residue captured therein, and provide for easy cleanup of the residue container. The device moreover must be adaptable to larger containers as needed.